


love interest

by mikharlow



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Alfyn talks abt his totally not big gay crush, Crushes, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow
Summary: Alfyn misses home, and everyone in it. Including Zeph.





	love interest

**Author's Note:**

> THE LACK OF ALZEPH ON THIS SITE IS ATROCIOUS SO YOU KNOW I HAD TO DO IT  
> im like a warrior for under-represented ships its all im good for

The four travelers enjoy a shared silence as they trek the path out of Atlasdam, heading northwest, with only the sounds of rustling bushes and birds to be heard between their rhythmic footsteps. Alfyn Greengrass wipes the sweat from his brow under the beaming sun. He’s feeling a renewed confidence after successfully treating some residents of Atlasdam, and a giddy smile still lingers on his face as he walks. Perhaps it’s just the few drinks he’d had as celebration before they left, but there’s a definite spring in his step. 

 

He hums a tune as he thinks of his home in Clearbrook, of the villagers awaiting his return, and what they’d think of his adventures thus far. Excitement wells up inside him as he imagines the look on everyone’s faces when he finally tell them his stories. He can practically see the amused-yet-concerned look that Zeph would give him, elbowing him and laughing, his smile blinding, that little dimple on his left cheek appearing in his mirth.

 

_ Zeph _ . Alfyn’s wide grin melts into a fond smile, his heart warm at the thought of his friend. He aches a little at the memory of leaving him behind, but it’s almost immediately replaced with a surge of affection and pride, thinking about him taking care of the village on his own. He wonders what he could be doing at this very moment, and his hand wanders to the satchel by his side.

 

“What’cha thinkin’ about?” says a voice by his ear.

 

Alfyn jumps roughly twelve feet in the air before spinning around, sputtering. “W-What in the hells?!”

 

Therion smirks, his hands slipping comfortably into his pockets. “I asked you a question. You seemed a bit lost in thought. Reminiscing about the old days?”

 

Alfyn chuckles, still a bit shaken from the surprise. “I s’pose you could say that, yeah. About my village, and my best friend.”

 

He had expected that answer to satisfy the aloof thief, yet alas. “Huh. Tell me about this friend of yours.”

 

Alfyn raises an eyebrow. “Are ya sure?” The nod he receives in response spurs him on. “Well, his name is Zeph. We go wayyy back. We started learnin’ medicine together after his pop passed, but we were together before that as well. I used to be a wee bit of a scoundrel, actually.”

 

Therion laughs. “You’re kidding. Alfyn ‘Goody-Two-Shoes’ Greengrass, a troublemaker.”

 

He sighs, a little embarrassed. “Well, I was, believe me or no. But, well, things happened… And now I’m as straight as a lance!”

 

Therion disguises a loud snort in his scarf, which Alfyn ignores out of confusion, and he continues. “Zeph beat some sense into me soon enough. I’ve always admired him, y’know. He’s so much stronger than I am, smarter. A better apothecary, too, but don’t let him know I said that.”

 

“I promise.”

 

“He’s a good laugh, too, though. He’s had it rough -- we all have -- but he’s always givin’ me a reason to smile. And when he smiles, he’s got a little dimple--” Alfyn points to his own cheek. “Right here. You can see it whenever he’s happy. I used to tease him for it, but I think it’s cute, really. He’s handsome, so he is. I’m surprised he’s not got himself a lady. Well, I s’pose there ain’t any to speak of in our dinky little home, but you get my meaning.”

 

A laugh. “I certainly do.”

 

Alfyn smiles. “Is that what you wanted to hear, Therion?”

 

Therion nods. “I get the feeling that you could go on for hours, but yeah.” 

 

Alfyn reaches into his satchel and pulls out a salve and begins inspecting it. “Zeph was the one who gave me this, actually.” he says, slapping his bag. “We traded satchels right before I left with y’all.”

 

“How come?”

 

“He said it was so he would always be at my side, and so I gave him mine so I’d be at his.” he explains.

 

A bark of laughter shakes the birds from the trees, Therion slapping a hand over his mouth to contain himself. “Gods, is that really what he said?”

 

Alfyn feels himself getting defensive, retorting with a “Yeah, what’s the big deal?”

 

He waves him off. “Nothing, nothing. It’s nothing.”

 

Alfyn gives him a look, confused still. He slips the salve back into his satchel. “I can’t wait to see him again.”

 

“Yeah, I bet.”

 

They walk in silence, during which Alfyn fishes out his waterskin and takes a couple mouthfuls. He offers it to Therion, who declines. After a while, he speaks up.

 

“So, when are you gonna tell him?”

 

Alfyn frowns. “What? What’re you on about?”

 

Therion clarifies. “Zeph. When are you gonna tell Zeph?”

 

“About what?” Alfyn raises his waterskin to his lips. “You’re not makin’ a lick of sense, buddy.”

 

Therion rolls his eyes. “When are you gonna tell Zeph about your feelings for him?”

 

Alfyn chokes so hard on water that he has to crouch over by the side of the road to recover. Therion waits as he collects himself and returns to his side.

 

“M-My feelings for him?” Alfyn splutters, flustered, brushing dust off of his clothes. He’s never felt more like a deer in arrowsight.

 

Therion plucks a leaf off a nearby bush and begins fiddling with it. “That’s what I said.”

 

“I… I… I didn’t… I don’t... how did you know?”

 

“Hah. Medicine man, please. You talk about him like Ophilia talks about the Flame. You’re not subtle.”

 

A sigh. He rubs his elbow, unsure. “W-Well… he doesn’t feel the same way, so it doesn’t matter.”

 

“Bullshit. You’re a catch, he’d be lucky to have you.”

 

Alfyn paused. “...I think that’s the first time you’ve ever complimented me, and honestly I did not expect that to happen in a conversation like this.”

 

He scoffs. “You’re welcome. But I really doubt he doesn’t feel the same way. If you’d left out the part about you two being ‘best friends’, anyone would’ve assumed the two of you were childhood sweethearts or something. Well, maybe save Cyrus.”

 

“But…”

 

“No buts.” says Therion. “When we get to your home, the first thing you’re gonna do is sweep this Zeph off his damn feet. And don’t try with the unrequited bullshit. You guys traded satchels. That’s like second base.”

 

Therion seems casual about this, but Alfyn’s mind is still going a mile a minute. He’s known for a while about how he feels for Zeph, but he was too scared to say anything. He  _ had _ planned to say something in the graveyard when he said goodbye, but he feared ruining the moment. Perhaps, if he had only gone for it… If he’d just leaned in as they said their farewells… If he’d pressed their lips together…

 

“Alfyn? You’re awfully red all of a sudden.”

 

Alfyn shakes his head and slaps his cheeks.  _ You can’t think about that stuff now! _ “I’m fine! I’m fine.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

The sun shines bright on the path ahead of them, and Alfyn looks at the world in a slightly different light. He has a long journey ahead, but despite that, he can’t wait to get home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks inqua for that therion line about second base u the real mvp. youre sleeping rn so if youre reading this i hope you slept well


End file.
